Trouble with Goodbye
by RememberMe-soon
Summary: Miyu is in search of answers about her family. The host club doesn't trust her. Tamaki jumps to the wrong conclusions and believes he's engaged again. Will the truth come out before chaos reigns over the Academy? Can the Suoh family heal its old scars? -No pairings. Suoh family centric.-


She reached the massive gate and wavered and felt out of place. Which was quite sad, she had to admit. After months of research for the truth about her family, she had determined that this woman was in fact family. She bought train tickets early so she could go this day, when her school let out early for a class trip, so her grandfather would not notice her absence. She had braided her coal black hair into two braids to frame her face and tied the tops in ribbons, so she might appear cute rather than fierce. She pretended not to have her permission slip during class. She was told that she my go home instead of sitting in an empty classroom, then took her train toward her destination and walked toward the listed address. She thought she had done everything, but standing merely at the gate she realized she was wrong.

The bright silver gates held an expansive garden and long drive toward a western style mansion that suggested extravagance she could not fathom. She didn't expect this. Maybe, a kind old lady in a small cottage, not the lifestyle of the rich and famous. She looked down at her boring brown blazer and plaid skirt. Her school girl uniform was out of place here and far too ordinary. Her school was good but most likely nothing like the ones someone from this class would afford.

She sighed and turned her back and leaned against the bars. What should she do now? The mere sight of the house had her wanting to run home. She opened her schoolbag and pulled out a manila envelope that held all the photos and information she had discovered. Turning out a small photograph that started her quest a year ago. The two figures stood together and appeared happy within the sepia tones that softened and blurred near the edges. They looked happy but always remained a distant memory she couldn't hold.

An abrupt honk jumped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a car with a rather impatient driver behind gate. She moved quickly to the side where brick wall supported the gate. The gate open and she expected the car to rush out but instead she was met with a guard.

"Miss you need to leave promptly," he spoke in a rude tone and didn't meet her eyes.

Rude, self-important bastard. "Actually, I'm here to see..."

He cut her off, "If wish to make an appointment then schedule one."

It figured she would need something like that, "I'm sorry to take up your time then but could you tell me..."

Again he spoke over her words, "Please leave the property, our household is on a tight schedule. I will call the authorities if you persist."

She bowed and turned to leave. She didn't understand why he couldn't answer her question without being so rude. So whatever. All her effort would be wasted anyway then. She reached a good twenty feet before she could hear the sound of the car leaving the drive. The security was being overly cautious, because she didn't see how she might become any kind of threat. Maybe this was just the world of the rich. She tucked her folder into her bag again but held onto the photo.

The black limo rolled past her. The windows were blacked out and reflected the sky rather than revealing the person or persons within the back seat. Idly she wondered what kind of life they lived in such extravagance.

The vehicle rolled to a stop just ahead of her. Odd. The rear window rolled down halfway and she wondered if someone was going to talk to her after all. Looking in, at first, she saw no one, but eventually caught the sharp eye of an elderly woman decorated in a beautiful kimono.

The woman who she knew to be Haruka Suoh scrutinized her face and seemed to stare into her soul with her cold eyes. "Get in!" was her only greeting.

After a short pause she obliged. The air seemed stuffy with the cold silence that drifted between them. The car began to move and the old woman broke the silence, "You are related." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I believe so," she said trying to be polite, "It's a pleasure to meet to my name is Miyu Ichiyusai."

"Are you after money or some sort of blackmail?" the woman's eyes narrowed at her.

"No! Of course not!" she said quite shocked someone would accuse her of such a thing, "Rather, I came here to find answers and nothing more."

The old woman glanced down into her hands, she still held the old photo. She handed it over to the woman.

"This is a photo of my brother. It's quite impossible for you to be his child since he died many years ago."

"Yes, I know," she reached into her bag an retrieved the rest of the research she had assembled in the folder, "I believe him to be my grandfather actually."

Mrs. Suoh took the folder and after searching through it's contents she pressed a button, "Driver, our destination and the schedule will be on hold until a matter is settled. Take me to see my son."

Picking up the same old photo her eyes softened slightly, "Why would you wish to know of my brother if not for the money?"

"My mother."

"Why has she never sought me out herself then?" she looked out the window and seemed bored.

"I don't know, but I wish to find the answers for her."

She shot out her next questions. "What will she think of her daughter coming here on her own? What if she does not wish to know?"

"She passed away last year actually, and it may seem silly but I want to put her questions at rest as well as my own."

Again she seemed bored with her answers, "How do you plan on telling the dead anything?"

Miyu hesitated. "I...I just will."

Mrs. Suoh then turned toward her and seemed to consider what Miyu had said. "I was never aware of his relationships or that he had any sort of child. What kind of answers could you be looking for?"

Was this such a strange thing to do? The woman seemed traditional but maybe Miyu was mistaken. "Just who he was? What kind of person and the memories you may have of him?"

Mrs. Suoh's eyes softened and a small crack of a smile came before she turned her expression back to serious, "First of all, Miyu, men in our family are idiots, no matter their name."

Miyu smiled. She had a feeling, beyond her cold demeanor, she would come to like the old woman.

* * *

Tamaki was at first having a wonderful day. The school was buzzing and in good spirits. The events were in order. The twins remained in good behavior. Most of all, he was anticipating today's club activities where Haruhi, his beloved daughter, agreed to wear a girl's costume. It was voted by their wonderful customers that they wished to see Haruhi cosplay, once again, as a girl. Nevermind she actually was a girl, but the clientele was still none the wiser. As hosts, it was the club's obligation to entertain them and give them what they want.

As he walked to lunch though, the girls on the sidelines of the hallways did not meet his eyes or greet them with the familiar greetings. Instead, the whole seemed ominous. He briefly worried if perhaps Nekozawa had placed another curse on him. He could think of nothing he had done. He approached one of the girls he frequently had appointments with, "My dear angel, could you tell me what saddens your radiant beauty today?"

"Oh my, Tamaki," she blushed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "I am just worried for you."

"Why should you worry for me? I'd much rather that you smile for me."

She nearly swooned but before she hit the ground he caught her. Instantly, she seemed to recover, "I...I will try my best."

Kyoya stepped in, "Tamaki, if you have a moment, I have something we need to discuss in the music room."

Bidding the girls goodbye, he followed his friend. He heard several murmurs behind and was sure he heard his name several times. What on earth was going on? When they reached the club room, he was quick to realize that all the members were present. The same gloom seemed present here, too.

The doors shut and the quiet of the room cracked his calm, "Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?"

Honey sempai's eyes welled with tears, "We're worried about you Tama-chan!"

"So it's true then?" His imagination ran wild as he imagined a thousand misfortunes. "There really was a curse placed on me!"

"Idiot," came from somewhere.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Actually, Tamaki, the real reason we've become concerned is you grandmother arrived at the school today."

How was that a concern? Strange, yes, but not something the girls and the club should be worried about.

"I'm also aware that she had a young lady accompany her to your father's office," Kyoya finished.

Tamaki didn't get it. The host members discussed the girl without his input.

The twins said in unison, "Some ladies were saying she was wearing a school uniform."

Honey chimed in, "Takashi and I saw her, she looked really pretty."

Mori gave a short, "Hn."

"And your grandmother was talking and...smiling," Honey whispered the last word like it was an omen.

The twins gave a loud gasp. Tamaki was trying to understand the problem. His grandmother. A girl. Smiling? Where was the bad news?

"Tamaki sempai?" Haruhi spoke with concern, "Did you know she was arriving for some reason?"

"No, nothing was mentioned," not that he knew his grandmother schedule anyway, "but why is this a concern again."

The group gave him cold stares.

"Look, Tono, remember the last time she showed up with a girl?" Hikaru started.

"You nearly ended up in France and engaged to Eclair," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki remembered and his mind hit the panic button, "You think that's what is happening?"

Kyoya thought out-loud, "I hadn't thought she'd venture to try again so soon. Especially since the description of the girl's uniform seems to be from a commoner school."

Haruhi the voice of reason, "We still haven't met the girl, so we could be jumping to conclusions."

"Right, she could be having the girl as a companion," Tamaki tried to imagine innocent reasons to the strange behavior.

"I've thought of that since arranging a marriage with a commoner is unlikely, but her just having a mere acquaintance with such a person is more unlikely." Kyoya added.

"Well, you could just refuse the arrangement, Tamaki sempai," Haruhi said.

Before he could answer a sharp laugh came from one of the twins.

"Are you kidding? He didn't refuse last time. She backed out." Hikaru spat the words out, "He wouldn't go against her word and probably still won't."

"Hikaru," the younger twin grabbed his arm as a signal to calm down.

"Look it's not as bad as it sounds. She means well for the better of the family," Tamaki found himself defending his grandmother.

"See what I mean!" Hikaru burst out once again.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said his name and seemed to hold back a sadness in her eyes, "We just want you to be careful, because none of us want you to end up hurt." With that said, she turned and left the room.

Tamaki stood in the room filled with friends who held a mixture of hurt, anger, and worry. How did his day turn out in such a way?

* * *

::AN:: Okay first off sorry to anyone waiting for Chapter 3 from my first story. It's on it's way I promise. This story managed to sneak in between and showed alot of potential after I wrote down the outline. Let me know what you think. This story isn't really about any sort of pairing but the general dysfunction of the Suoh family. There may be a side-story with Tamaki and Haruhi but still TBD. I don't see Miyu will anyone but who knows. Input, ideas, and grammar patrol welcome. =^-^=


End file.
